Expecting the Unexpected
by Takato the dreamer
Summary: Davis has a good heart, cares deeply about the ones he loves, and will do anything to make them happy. But let's face it. He's not the sharpest tool in the shed. But TK loves him anyway. So what happens when after overeating TK offhandedly comments he feels like he's pregnant? Yaoi. Daikeru. NOT!Mpreg.


Here is my newest story for a trade. I did delete the very first scene, as it was the tail end of a lemon, and then the 'aftermath' of it. As I've said before I don't want to post lemons here. There is other dialogue but nothing that you have to know to enjoy the rest of the story... except one paragraph giving a backstory of what Davis and TK are currently up to... but I worked that paragraph into the next scene.

Hope you guys like it!

Do not own Digimon!

PLEASE do not read if you are under 18. Seriously.

XxXxXxXxX

"Wow that was a really good buffet!" Davis said, as he and TK walked up the outside stairs to their apartment. They lived on the fourth floor.

"Yeah, too good. I usually don't overeat but..."

"It was just that good, I know!" Davis said with a smirk.

TK, who was feeling uncomfortable from how much he ate, couldn't help but smile as he looked at out at the view. It was such a beautiful day. Blue sky, with just a few clouds. Birds chirping. The smell of freshly cut grass. He stopped at the fourth floor and just looked.

Davis and TK had been going out for a few years, and shared an apartment. TK was trying to be a writer. That hadn't really panned out just yet, but so far he was making money on the side working at a fashion magazine, a job that Mimi helped him get, and the money was pretty good. Davis was working at a noodle cart to get the hang of what all goes into it. Usually someone wouldn't offer a job to future competition, but this was an older man named Hiro who had been serving Davis since he was little. He was actually the reason he wanted to own a noodle cart in the first place. And since Hiro wanted to retire soon anyway, Davis knew he was just the guy to get experience from.

"I'm glad you talked me into relaxing today, since we were both off, though I really should be working on my novel..."

Davis walked over and put an arm around him, looking at the sky as well. In the distance, there was a bird sitting on a pole.

"You can work on that tomorrow. You know, Hiro almost never takes a day off. So I just thought it would be good to just spend time together." He said, pulling TK closer.

Davis gave TK a quick kiss. "Lets go inside."

TK nodded, and they walked over to their blue door. Davis unlocked it, and went in. TK followed him behind looking sick.

TK flopped down on his green couch, laying on his back, while lazily letting a leg fall off the side. The strong smell of the lemon air freshener wasn't helping his stomach at the moment. "I haven't ate so much in a long time. Not since..."

"The time we took over that Chinese restaurant in Digi-China town?"

TK smiled at the memory. "That sounds about right."

Davis knelt down on the floor beside TK. Out of nowhere, Davis leaned over and kissed him.

"I love you so much, TK."

TK kissed him back. "I love you too, Davis. But where did that come from?"

Davis shrugged. "I just wanted to tell you how much you mean to me. I'd do anything for you."

TK smiled to himself. He really was a lucky to have a guy like Davis. Sure he had some faults. He spent a long time playing video games, as made evident by the variety of game consoles in the entertainment center. But TK liked games too and could play with him for a while. But over all, he knew that Davis cared, and really would do anything for him.

"Thank you Davis. I'd do anything for you too."

With that, Davis reached for TK's zipper.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" TK said, slapping Davis' hand away.

Davis looked at TK, confused. "I still need to repay you for earlier."

TK frowned. "You shouldn't do that just because you feel like you need to _repay_ me."

Davis shook his head. "No no, that's not what I meant! I just meant... I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel."

TK smiled again, at how sweet his boyfriend was.

"Thanks, but I'm really not in the mood right now." TK said, putting his hand on his stomach. "I feel like I'm pregnant."

Davis' eyes went wide, and his stomach dropped. "You... feel... like you're pregnant?"

"Yeah." TK replied, not thinking anything of it. "The way my stomach feels. It seems like the only explanation."

Davis lowered his head, and sat with his hands on his knees.

"TK?" Davis said, in a hushed tone.

"Hmm?" TK said, not even really looking at Davis.

"You will never be alone. I'll always be there for you. I will take care of everything. If my noodle cart isn't enough to pay for taking care of... our family... I'll do whatever it takes."

TK wasn't sure where this was coming from, but he liked the idea of Davis always being around. They started dating close to the end of college, and they hadn't really talked about the future. Suddenly, TK's eyes widened with a realization.

"Davis? What are you...?"

"I'm committing, right now TK." Davis said, taking TK's hand. "To you, and our baby."

"Davis, that's so sweet! I... what?"

Davis squeezed TK's hand. "If you really are pregnant, I'll make sure the baby has a wonderful life, and his father too." He said, leaning forward, kissing TK on the cheek.

TK was overcome with emotions. Two very different emotions to be exact. Part of him was so proud of what Davis was proclaiming. Davis was being so sweet and it was obvious how much he cared about him. ...The other part... Did Davis really think he was pregnant? He had already disregarded the comment about feeling that way.

TK let one side take over, for the moment. "Davis... what did I do to deserve a guy like you?"

Davis blushed, and kissed TK's cheek again. "I'm the lucky one. I have you."

Before TK could say anything else, Davis pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?" TK asked, curiously.

"I'm going to call Joe and ask him to do an ultrasound."

"Davis... Joe isn't a gynecologist."

Davis blinked. "Of course not, he's a doctor."

TK tried, but he couldn't hold back a giggle. Luckily, Davis didn't really seem to notice. TK kept grinning.

"Don't bother Joe's office, Davis. I'll text him and explain everything. Maybe he can see us after hours."

"Okay, that sounds reasonable." Davis said, putting his phone down.

TK sent Joe the message. He didn't want to be mean to Davis, but he couldn't help having a little bit of fun with him.

After TK set down the phone, he looked back at Davis with a smile.

"I'm so proud of you. You are taking this so well."

Davis looked a little confused. "What's not to take well? I'm going to be a father, and we're going to be a family!" He finished with excitement, as he placed a hand on TK's stomach.

"Yeah but..." TK started. "When the baby comes, we won't have time for as many fun things. You won't get to play soccer much, and you might have to put off opening your noodle cart for a while."

Davis frowned. He hadn't thought about these kinds of things yet. The more he thought, the more freaked out he became.

"Joe texted me back." TK said, looking at his phone. "He says he can see us at 5, after his office closes."

"Great!" Davis said, with his usual enthusiasm. "Can I meet you there?"

TK blinked. "Well, sure, but it's only 2 pm, what are you going to do for three hours?"

"Oh you know!" Davis said, with a laugh. "I need to play soccer while I can! And that will give you time to write more of your novel! See you at 5! I love you!"

Before TK could say anything, Davis kissed his forehead, and he was out the door.

XxXxXxXxX

"Izzy, can you help me!?"

Izzy looked awkwardly at the back of the room, as Davis busted in his full classroom.

Izzy taught at a university, one class a day, while he researched the Digital World the rest of the working day. The classroom was a long tan colored room, with long tables for the students, and a desk up front for Izzy. The class stared at Davis, not used to interruptions in Mr. Izumi's class.

"Uh... Davis... I am in the middle of teaching a class... unless it's an emergency..."

Davis looked around at the students. He didn't even realize that he was interrupting. But he was still freaked out. When TK first said he was pregnant he was happy. But then the reality of what it entailed brought him back down to earth.

Izzy looked at his watch. Then he sighed, and looked at the students.

"Class, if I dismiss you early, can I trust you all to read the rest of the chapter tonight? We'll go over it quickly tomorrow..."

"Yes, Mr. Izumi." The class said, honestly.

"Very well, I'll see you all tomorrow."

The class stood, bowed, and made their way out of the classroom.

"Wow, your class is really respectful." Davis said, walking towards the front of the class.

"I don't like being the 'strict teacher no one likes' but at the same time... anyway, what's wrong?" Izzy sat down at his desk, and Davis sat down at a table on the other side of it.

"Don't tell anyone okay?"

Izzy nodded. Davis knew he could keep a secret.

"...TK's pregnant..."

Izzy blinked. "Are... Are you serious?" He asked, a little annoyed, as he flopped his arms on his desk.

"Well... I mean he might be... he said he felt pregnant and... I'm just scared!" Davis said, putting his face in his palms.

Izzy was about to respond, when he felt his phone vibrate. He picked it up and saw the text on the lock screen.

To: Tai, Matt, Izzy, Sora, Kari, Mimi, Ken, Yolei.

Subject: If any of you see Davis, and he says something really stupid, please just play along! I want to have fun with him for now! Plan for us all to have dinner tonight at Moriali's, my treat! I made the reservations for us at 6!

-TK

PS: I sent this to everyone except Cody, because he wouldn't lie about it, and also Joe because he knows the situation. I messaged Cody and Joe separately about the dinner.

Izzy sighed. He wasn't the best with dishonesty either, but TK wanted to have his fun...

"Sorry about that." Izzy said, putting his phone away. "Well before you freak out, you should find out for sure."

Davis nodded. "We are going to go in a couple hours to see Joe and he will run some tests."

"Good. Just breathe until then."

"But it's hard!" Davis said, banging his hands on the table. "When he first told me he felt pregnant, I was really excited. I couldn't wait to be a father. I felt really proud. But then..."

"But what?" Izzy asked, placing his chin in his hand.

"He just pointed out that I might not have time for soccer anymore. Or even worse... I might not be able to open my noodle cart right away."

Izzy frowned. "I can see how that would be upsetting. You have been dreaming of that forever."

Davis nodded. It was hard for him to imagine putting off his dream, for any reason.

"But you know..." Izzy said. "Having a baby... it will change your life. It will be hard at first but eventually you will find a balance. And you could always have Yolei watch the baby after a while, since she is a stay at home mom."

Davis chuckled as he thought about it. "I guess that makes sense. And Yolei does make time do go shopping with Sora and Mimi sometimes, and other things she likes to do."

"Yeah." Izzy said, nodding. "You have a big extended family in us Digidestined, and we'll all help any way we can. I know Tai and I will be there for you guys. So just talk to TK about how you are feeling, okay?"

Davis nodded. "Okay, thanks Izzy."

"No problem." Izzy said, and with that, Davis left. Izzy sighed and sat down at his computer.

XxXxXxX

"Thanks for doing this, Joe." TK said, sitting down in the office chair. "I don't know where Davis is, but at least now we can say you already did the tests."

The waiting room at Joe's was small, enough for 10 people to sit in. The walls were wooden, and there were a few tables with magazines that would have been years old, if Joe hadn't just opened the practice.

"No problem." Joe said. "Just remind me not to eat Chinese food any time soon. I don't want to get pregnant either."

TK giggled. "You would be a medical marvel!"

Joe laughed. "I'd rather not though."

"So..." TK said, looking around. "How is the practice going?"

Joe pushed up his glasses as he sat down in a chair next to TK. "It's alright. It has it's slow days, but I'm a young doctor. But eventually things will pick up."

TK nodded. "I wish I could help."

Joe frowned. "You mean, you aren't paying for this visit?"

TK chuckled. "I hope you are kidding. My wallet is going to be completely empty after tonight."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah, absolutely." TK nodded, with confidence. "Davis showed me today that-."

Just then the office door opened, and in walked Davis with a dozen roses. He moved quickly and knelt down in front of TK.

"This is for you, TK." Davis said, holding the flowers up to him. He had felt bad about the way he ran out earlier, and wanted to make it up to him.

TK smiled as he smelled them. "They are amazing Davis, thank you."

"How about that test?" Davis asked, looking towards Joe as he stood up.

"I got done with my patients early, so I already did the tests."

Davis' face fell. "I missed... hearing our baby's heartbeat for the first time?"

"No!" Joe said, trying to calm him down. "It's too early for that. We just did a blood test. We'll have the results later."

"Oh..." Davis said, looking a little relieved. He wished he would have been here though.

"Anyway," TK said. "We're going to have dinner with everyone soon at Moriali's."

Davis grinned. "The place my sister made Matt take her? He will be happy for that memory for sure..."

TK smirked. "I actually forgot about that. That will be a fun bonus."

Davis leaned over and smelled TK's roses again.

"They really are beautiful, Davis. Thank you."

Davis nodded, with a smile. "They aren't as beautiful as you though."

With that, TK leaned in a and kissed Davis, passionately. Davis leaned forward and kissed him back.

Joe frowned. "ARE YOU TWO TRYING TO MAKE IT TWINS?!"

XxXxXxXxX

As they got to the restaurant, Davis realized how nice of a place it was.

"I can see why you made us change into nicer clothes. This really seems like an upscale place. Are you sure we can afford it?"

They were wearing button-down shirts and dress pants. Davis might have suggested a poncho to use to keep TK's belly comfortable, but obviously, TK refused.

TK nodded, though he hadn't told Davis he was paying for everyone's meal. He had dipped into his savings for the night, but it would be worth it.

As they walked in the door, they were surprised how dark it was. The light seemed dim, and it was setting an interesting atmosphere. It certainly was an upscale place. TK was a bit worried suddenly that they were under dressed. There were chandeliers, a dance floor, and a live band playing soft music. You could smell the pasta sauce.

"Can I help you?" The hostess asked.

"We're here with the Takaishi party."

The hostess nodded. "Right this way. We have a private room for you."

They followed her. The private room was brighter, and it felt a little more laid back. Everyone was sitting at a long table. They seemed to be in a good mood, except Matt who seemed like he was having bad memories of being there with Jun.

"Hey guys!" Davis said, greeting the table.

"Hey Davis." Tai replied, in a curious tone. "What's this all about?"

TK jumped in front of Davis to reply. "You'll see, soon."

Izzy's eye brow raised at the unusual behavior, but didn't say anything.

Davis and TK sat down beside each other, across from Tai and Izzy.

"Thanks for inviting us." Mimi said, taking a drink of water.

"Yeah, it's nice to get together." Sora nodded in agreement.

"The pasta here is amazing." Yolei said, happy to have a night with her friends.

"What's the occasion?" Ken asked curiously, as he picked up a bread stick.

"Like I said," TK said a little more firmly. "You'll see."

"Why did it have to be here, though?" Matt growled.

Tai chuckled. "Fun memories of your date with Jun?"

Matt seemed like he was steaming. "That was the worst day of my life! It was easy to be gay after that..."

Davis wanted to be a little offended, since it was his sister he was insulting... but nah.

Just then, Joe walked in.

"Guys!" Joe said, running to Davis and TK. "I have the results."

"Results?!" Cody yelped out in worry "Is everything okay?"

Davis looked at Joe, and Joe nodded with a smile.

Davis took a deep breath, stood up, and faced his friends at the table.

"Guys..." Davis said, somberly. "We're going to have a baby!"

The group stared, dumbfounded for a moment, before Sora spoke up with a smile.

"That's great guys! But adoption is a big commitment, have you guys thought about-"

"Huh? We're not adopting." Davis said, confused. "TK's pregnant."

Everyone stared, dumbfounded, not sure what to say, until finally, Matt, already being on edge, jumped up and ran over to Davis, fists in the air.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE MY BROTHER BEND OVER FOR YOU!" Matt yelled. "YOU should be the bottom!" Outside, the soft music quieted and the chatter from the other diners seemed to stop.

At the table, Izzy, Ken, Cody, and Yolei were face palming. The rest were giggling.

"Matt..." TK said, in a calming tone. "Do you think... that's the part of the story you should be focused on?"

Matt blinked as he thought about it. Suddenly what Davis had said clicked.

"...Pregnant?"

"Don't worry, Matt." Davis said. "I swear that I will be there for your brother, and your niece or nephew."

After a few more seconds of staring, Matt couldn't help himself, as he let out a huge laugh. Only then did Davis notice the chuckles from the table.

"What? What's so funny?" Davis demanded.

"Davis..." Ken said, speaking up. "Men can't get pregnant."

"But... TK said he felt pregnant!" Davis said, looking at TK.

TK gave a playful smile. "It was a figure of speech. We had just pigged out at Chinese. I was SO stuffed.

Davis looked around at everyone giggling. "So... you got Joe involved and had a laugh about how dumb I was?"

"Sorry Davis." Joe said, with a smile. "It was fun though!"

Davis frowned, and looked back at TK. "So you brought me here to humiliate me? … But... I knew all along!" Davis said, putting on a fake air of cockiness. "I just thought it was funny when you thought I thought you were pregnant!"

"You did not..." TK said, with a smile. "But, I didn't bring you here to humiliate you. I wouldn't do that. Though, this has been fun."

"Then... why did you?" Davis asked, getting frustrated.

With that, TK got down on one knee in front of Davis.

"DON'T GET ON YOUR KNEES IN FRONT OF HIM IN FRONT OF US!" Matt yelled out. "...OR AT ALL! HE SHOULD BE DOING THAT TO YOU!"

Joe put his hand on Matt's shoulder to try and calm him down. TK tried to ignore his brother's words, as he reached into his pocket.

"Davis... the few years we have been together have been amazing. You have been so loving and caring. Today when you thought I was pregnant... I wasn't focused on laughing at you for how naive you were being. I was focused on how committed you were to be there for me. You just accepted everything and were committed on making everything work. So, I just decided it was time for me to be just as committed."

With that, TK pulled a small black box out of his pocket and lifted the lid, to show a gold ring. Davis looked like he was about to cry.

"Davis... will you marry me?"

Davis nodded as he fought back tears. "YES!"

TK jumped up and hugged him. Davis held back, as the rest of their friends cheered.

"Congratulations!" Cody said, applauding.

"I can't believe they started out hating each other and now they are getting married!" Kari said.

As they continued to hug, a slow song started to play outside.

"Would you like to dance?" TK asked. Davis nodded, and they exited the room, and made their way to the wooden dance floor.

As they got there, before they started to dance, TK realized the box was still in his hand.

"OH! We better make it official." TK said, as he slid the ring on Davis finger. Davis smiled as he wiggled his fingers. Having the ring that symbolized his love for TK felt perfect.

"I love you, Davis." TK said, wrapping his arms around him, putting his head on Davis' shoulder, and starting to dance.

"I love you too, TK." Davis replied, as he pulled TK closer.

"...Davis?" TK asked skeptically. "Did you really know that I wasn't really pregnant?"

"Oh yeah!" Davis said, in a non-convincing way. "I mean... you didn't even swallow!"

The End

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
